Slender
Slender, full name, Emperor SlenderCP of the House of Lü and of Empire of Gexon, is the former Emperor of Gexon. He is known for being the only Gexonan monarch to give his throne to his spouse - the current Empress Summer Pacifa. Slender is a good ruler. Sometimes, controversies and conspiracies surround the young Emperor. Biography Slender was born in 1988 in the Royal Palace of Gexon. At birth, he instantly became heir to the throne. Unlike his cousin SlenderXP, he wasn't very talented and intelligent. Slender was taught in the Royal Palace by privately hired tutors, along with his 4 brothers and 3 sisters. In an early age, Slender shown great interest in politics. He studied political science in a Gexonan university. Slender graduated with a Master degree when he was 23 years old. Not long after graduation, the King of Gexon disappeared when His Majesty was on an expedition to find a sort of "Elixir of Life". During the length of his disappearance, Slender became Regent and ruled for a short period. Slender's father soon returned home safely. However, the "Elixir" he found was very poisonous. The King died immediately after consumption, killed by the thing that was supposed to make him immortal. After 2 weeks of mourning, Slender was made the King of Gexon. Under his rule, Gexon became a powerful Imperialist Empire again. He soon crowned himself as the Emperor of Gexon, bringing Gexon to a new era. Rule as Emperor Under his rule, Gexon's population and economy expanded, making it better than ever. Slender also colonized several planets outside the Solar System with the help of the Imperial Gexonan Space Command. Diplomatic relations also flourished with USSR and the Republic of Rasha. Millions of soldiers were cloned under his rule. Gexon saw military expansions under his reign. The capital of Ming - Pecking - was orbitally bombed during Frost War I, resulting in its total destruction. After the bombardment, Slender ordered for nuclear weapons to be used in orbital bombardments too. Later, Slender married a local beauty known as Summer Pacifa as his Empress. Some time after that, the Gexonan Emperor gave the Gexonan Throne to Summer, making her the first female Gexonan monarch. Skills Slender is good in the following things: *Politics *Wars *Yachting *Hunting *Driving *Swordmanship Hobbies One of Slender's main interest is war games. He keeps a large board war game table in his basement, complete with sound effects. His favorite battles are the Colonization of Manuegal and the Invasion of Arogan. As a child, Slender was trained in fencing and archery. When he grew older, Slender's interest switched to guns. He keeps a large collection of firearms in his basement. A museum of gunpowder and guns is opened in Gexon City under his name too. So far, his most expensive is a large cannon built in 1430. The cannon weighs 450 kg and it costs 35,000,000 CPC. 100 replica cannonballs are created for the cannon. Finally, Slender is also an avid driver. His car collection includes many cars through Antarctica, ranging from missile carrier to the longest limousine in the world. However, Quackerpingu has more cars than him. Personality Slender has a nice attitude. He always gives to charities and donates frequently. However, when offended, Slender becomes very aggressive. On one occasion, he ordered the penguin who insulted him to be executed. He also longs for world domination. Aside from that, his lifestyle became very extravagant. Lifestyle Slender spends 12.7 million CPC annually. Appearance Slender's outfit in Gexon and other places is his royal red robes, outfit, scepter and crown. Sometimes, these were replaced with a blue variant. He also wears a diamond-crusted watch. In Club Penguin, he wears a black business suit, a black tie and his watch. In Medieval Parties and formal occasions, Slender wears his red/blue crown or a four tiered crown. On top of the tiered crown is one of Antarctica's largest sapphires - the Slenderian. Friends *Toddle Grey of USSR *SlenderXP - XP-Antibody Cousin *Pingui 2045 *Rockhopper *Empress Summer Pacifa - Spouse and Empress of Gexon Trivia *Slender's favorite Club Penguin celebrity is Rockhopper, King of Rockhopper Island, whom he has many talks with. *The Emperor's favorite drink is Sweetzitland or Frensh Cream Soda or Tea. He prefers strong tea added with milk and sugar. *He fears infiltration of privacy the most. *Slender's heart is replaced with a mechanical one that doesn't beat. *Slender is a melonhead. Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Royalty